


V for violation of the body and mind

by AceSpaceButterFace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Connor is a dick, Drug Use, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin is a sensitive asshole, M/M, RK900 is a big cunning bitch, Tags will change as the story progresses, The True Blood AU nobody asked for, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceButterFace/pseuds/AceSpaceButterFace
Summary: At the ripe old age of 36, Gavin had become paranoid, but paranoid had kept him alive so far.Detroit had become infested with vampires, and now it was his responsibility to prevent a turf war while saddled with a vampire detective of his very own.Could it get much worse?It sure could.





	V for violation of the body and mind

Gavin exited the diner, with a belly full of food and a wrapper to throw away in the garbage can. Work wasn’t due for another 40 minutes and he could spend it well on a smoke break. Maybe give himself the once over to make sure there weren’t any stains on his shirt or grease left on his face. That burger had been a nasty beast, but it had been a fucking good one and he was sure that would make him feel full for the next three days.    
  
He’d promised someone at some point to eat healthier, but fuck them and fuck their vegetables, tonight he was being a grease dumpster and he was loving it.    
Putting a cigarette to his lips, he flicked his lighter open and lit it, taking that first delicious puff of smoke.    
Day had been busy and he hadn’t gotten around to have one all day, and now he was really craving it something fierce.    
  
Gavin started to pace the parking lot as he smoked. He hated standing still, hated never knowing what to do with his fucking hands if he was standing still for too long.    
He glanced out over the parking lot, there was an unusually sleek, old school car parked at the very end of the lot, windows rolled up. He had passed it on his way in, giving it the appreciative once over.    
It was strange that it was still here, like if they could afford a cadillac DeVille, they could surely find better places to eat.    
  
Scratching at the scruff on his cheek, he took another drag of his cigarette as he looked the car over in curiosity, making up all kinds of different scenarios for why might be driving a car that stuck out like a sore thumb. Don’t get him wrong, it was a fucking sweet ride, but damn.    
Probably spies sent by the government, like the men in fucking black or something. He chuckled. He could use a good memory wipe himself sometime.    
  
Flicking the cigarette to the ground, the put it out under his boot as he exhale the last of the smoke from his lungs. He fished out his phone and looked at the clock, 20 minutes left, better get moving if he wanted to sneak in a coffee break as well.    
  
As he walked out past the last row of cars and glanced longingly at the cadillac as he passed, until he saw there was someone sitting in it.    
A tall, pale man with thin, rimmed sunglasses perched far up on his nose. Gavin’s gut sank, he knew the type. It was all too obvious now, the time of day, the fucking ridiculous vintage car.    
The driver gave him an acknowledging nod and in turn Gavin flipped him off as he walked by. He could feel eyes on him as he walked off, and the stare lingered far after the car was out of sight.    
Fucking vamps.    
They gave him the fucking creeps.    
  
As it got a little darker out and the street lamps flicked on, Gavin found himself walking a little faster towards the station, balled up fists firmly stuck in the pockets of his jacket as he stomped off.    
He didn’t want to make it obvious that he was glancing over his shoulder the entire time to make sure he wasn’t being followed.    
He’d seen what kind of shit they got up to when they thought no one was looking.    
Fucking undead pieces of shit, thinking they had the right to do whatever they pleased.    
Like they were above the fucking law.    
Bitch, he was the law.    
  
Gavin felt relief when he saw the station appeared in his line of sight around the corner and he scurried across the street, barely having a look at both sides of the road before passing. He just wanted to get the fuck inside before it got too dark and he wasn’t huddled up by his desk or in a fucking squad car.    
  
A smarter, more neglected part of him tried to pipe out that he was being paranoid, but he wasn’t going to listen to something as stupid as reason. There was nothing wrong with a good, healthy dose of self preservation and scepticism in today’s society.    
  
Finally, he was able to get inside and he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It felt like he was going to throw up his dinner and his heart was racing so hard it hurt all the way up in his throat, and he was glad his hands were still stuffed in his pockets because they were shaking violently.    
  
Standing there for a couple of minutes, he grabbed his ID-card and swiped it across the scanner and the second pair of doors swung open, welcoming him into the warm, well lit station. First shift was getting read to go home for the day and gave Gavin a nod as they passed before heading out.    
  
“Hey, Kara” he called out to the secretary’s desk, but had to back up and have another look. The woman sitting behind the secretary’s desk was definitely not Kara.    
She was a long haired blonde in a stylish, blue outfit, a welcoming face, blue eyes and a fatally pale complection under her perfect makeup.    
  
“You’re not Kara” Gavin was growing suspicious, his heart was picking up speed again and his hands had started to sweat. Of fucking course.    
  
“Kara only works during the day, I’m her evening replacement. My name is Chloe, it’s a pleasure to meet you detective” Her smile was sweet, almost deceivingly so  as she extended a perfectly manicured, pale hand in greeting.    
  
“Fucking christ” he murmured under his breath as he promptly ignored her and walked past her, again getting the feeling of eyes clawing into his back as he entered the station and flopped down at his desk, face buried in his hands as he inhaled and exhaled harshly.    
  
“Jesus, what happened to you, Gavin?” he nearly jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over, feeling relieved that it was no one but Tina “you look like shit”   
  
“Fuck you, and thanks for the confidence. I will have you know I work very hard to look like a slob every morning”   
Tina did not look impressed, arms crossed over her chest as she glanced him over.    
  
“But jokes aside, you’re okay, right? You look like you’re about to pass out”   
  
“Yeah, fuck, stop badgering me. I’m fine. Could do better without the fucking leeches around, it’s not like they’re fucking human anyway. Creeps me the fuck out”   
  
“Gavin!” Tina chided, glancing up at the glass doors leading out to the secretary’s desk “you know they can hear you, right?”   
  
“Let them, I don’t give a shit”   
  
“Woah, someone’s in a bad mood. So what’re we talking about” Chris stopped by their desk, two coffees in hand clearly curious about the bad mood hanging around the desk.    
  
“Your mom, now fuck off!”   
  
“Woah, something really got up your ass tonight. And I will happen to let you know my mom thinks you’re a very nice man”   
  
“What? Really?” Both Tina and Gavin looked up in disbelief.    
  
“No, she hates your guts like everyone else around here. But ya know, you’re inedible on the best of days soooooo…” Chris paused, letting the insult hang in the air before holding out the big styrofoam cup as a peace offering and gave the other to Tina who nodded appreciatively.    
  
Gavin took a sip and groaned “Jesus, this is Simon’s coffee, isn’t it? Best shit in town. So what’s the occasion? Did you win the lottery or something?”    
  
Chris looked hesitant at first, looking between Gavin and Tina before looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening before a wide grin plastered itself across Chris’s face.    
  
“I’m gonna be a dad” he whispered loudly to them and Tina cheered, getting up to give Chris a hug while Gavin remained seated, raised his cup at them and gave him a murmured congrats. Which was more than anyone could expect from him on a good day.    
  
They chattered a bit amongst themselves, trying to make it look like they were all hard at work on a case while they made jokes before Chris looked at the clock and noticed that he needed to get home before it got too late.    
  
Before it gets too dark, Gavin supplied as a mental note as he sipped his coffee absentmindedly as he booted up his computer.    
While it started up, he glanced down at some of the paperwork and new case files on his desk and thumbed through them.    
  
Missing persons? What the? As he thumbed through more of them his heart fucking sank, more missing persons?    
  
Getting up from his seat, Gavin grabbed several of the files and strode over to Fowler’s office and gave the door a rough knock.    
  
“Ah, Reed. I see you’ve found your new case files. Have a seat” Fowler’s tone was unusually calm for someone who was in charge of keeping the entire city afloat. Something was off.    
  
“I think I would rather stand”   
  
“Trust me, you might want to have a seat for this one”    
Reluctantly, Gavin sat down with the files clenched to his chest like a shield as he listened. He knew he wasn’t going to like this.   
  
“I’m guessing you’re wondering why there is a bunch of missing persons files on your desk, when you’re a detective for the drug department. Well, it’s complicated. Do you know what V is, Gavin?”   
  
A cold shiver went down his back, and his entire body told him to get the fuck out before he heard something he didn’t, but he sat frozen to the spot as he listened.    
He knew what V was, most disgusting drug on the market. People getting high on vampire blood to feel fucking superior.    
  
“There’s been a wave of V related cases appearing all over the city, and with them, missing people”   
  
“Missing vamps, you mean?” He growled, not liking this and even less the way Fowler glared at him for not considering vamps people. But in the end, Fowler nodded.    
  
“But how do you know that this isn’t some big shot leech, dealing out samples to show people how fucking great it is to be a fucking vamp for recruitment, huh? Those fucking things keep crawling out of the woodwork and popping up wherever I go”    
  
“Detective Reed! You’re out of line. Whether you are right or not, I want you to shut down the operation before it takes over the city, find the people filed missing and make an arrest. Is that clear?”   
  
“Yes” Gavin sneered, and was about to get out of his chair.    
  
“I hardly know all the rules and regulations they have amongst themselves, but the last thing we want is a turf war, Reed, so please take this case seriously. Dismissed”   
  
Gavin stepped out of the office, feeling like he was going to throw up or like he needed to break something. Fucking piece of shit case.    
He glanced down at the file and felt like dunking it in gasoline and setting it on fire.    
Like fuck he was going to find a bunch of vamps who got what they had coming.    
  
This was fucking ridiculous.    
  
Going through the files, he jotted down each name and each address on a small notepad and added a mental note to do a background check on every single one of the poor fucks that had filed them missing.    
  
At the bottom, he saw a name he recognized and almost felt ill. Simon Manfred, the owner of the coffee shop had filed his spouse, Markus Manfred, missing.    
Simon was married to one of those freaks? He suddenly lost all appetite for coffee, as he scribbled down his address as well.   
  
None of them were visibly related to each other in any way, not through work, not hobbies or anything. All they had in common was that they all were fucking vampires..   
Good fucking riddance.    
  
Someone cleared their throat over his shoulder and Gavin almost had a heart attack as he spun around to look directly at the night secretary. Chloe.    
She was standing in front of him, hands folded and with a friendly look on her face.   
  
“I couldn’t help but notice that you were put on the missing person’s case related to the influx of V in the territory. I believe I can be of help”   
  
Gavin glared at her, but didn’t dismiss her or brush her off, only stared at her awaiting her next move.    
When Gavin didn’t reply, Chloe took that as a sign to continue.    
  
“All these missing vampires belong to the Kamski city area” Chloe extended her hand and without question, Gavin gave the files to her as he watched her move over to the nearest board and roll it over, heels echoing through the big room as she moved.    
She then continued to stick each picture, one after one, onto the board before writing a note in marker, affiliating them all to the Kamski name.    
  
She then fished out a folder from her purse, like she had been expecting and rehearsed this to perfection and stuck more pictures to the wall.    
  
“These are the Anderson twins, Richard and Connor, they are allied with Kamski, Richard more so than his older brother, Connor” Gavin glared at the picture of the two pale, dark haired men. They looked almost identical which was obvious because they were twins. Except for the eyes. Richard had grey eyes, a sharper jaw and looked like he was ready to kill, while Connor, with his brown eyes looked more soft, almost human.    
Didn’t change the fact that the both of them were fucking vamps.    
  
“North” Chloe continued, sticking a picture of a hostile looking, red haired woman to the board and wrote the name under the picture “She has been causing a lot of trouble for everyone ever since the vampire society came out publicly. She doesn’t believe in coexistence and fights for a vampire takeover with human subordinates”   
If anyone would be guilty of causing a war, it would be her, Gavin mused, as he looked the picture over. There were more to this than what he knew and they were barely scratching the surface.    
  
“Person!” Chloe followed up next, hanging up a picture of a very human looking politician with the sleaziest smirk known to man on his face “He may not be a vampire, but he is very opinionated when it comes to vampires. Person wants to clean out and ban vampires in the area and likes to pin crimes on our people, not matter how big or small or if they are innocent or not”    
  
Crap, it would make sense. A turf war would be perfect for his campaign to ban vampires from the city. And for someone who hated vampires it seemed pretty suspicious.    
  
After a long drawn out pause, Gavin kept staring at the board in annoyance “Alright, what more can you tell me about the twins?”   
  
“Connor has been known to aid the police quite often in similar cases, so I believe it is might be possible that he might assist you as well. He’s very efficient at what he does”   
  
“I fucking bet he is”    
Chloe made no outward motion to having heard him, but he knew she was ignoring him for the sake of being civil.    
  
Gavin got up of his chair and looked at the pictures, one by one before stopping to look at the twins.    
Richard looked familiar. He paused to think before he recalled the fucking asshole in the black DeVille down by the burger joint. He applied a pair of imaginary thin sunglasses to his face.    
Fuck, it was him alright.    
  
“I would advise you to keep your distance from Richard, he is very old fashioned and a little unpredictable, so for your own safety I would stay away”   
  
A delicate way of saying he was a nasty, unhinged piece of shit who didn’t give a shit about the law, the police or any kind of system that stopped the world from collapsing into complete chaos.    
  
“I saw him on my way to work. You said this was Kamski territory”    
  
Chloe looked like she was mulling it over for a moment or two “It’s not unheard of, they Anderson brothers do exchange favors with Kamski from time to time”   
  
“What kind of favors?”   
  
“Supervision, crowd control, protection. They keep their dealings very private so it’s hard to say what it all entails”   
  
“So what? They’re his guard dogs, huh? Fucking henchmen or some shit, figured the slimy asshole would pull something like that”    
  
“Excuse me?”    
  
“Kamski. Pulls this kind of shit all the time, letting out a team of fucking guard dogs to ‘keep the peace’. Asshole can’t do shit on his own, coward can’t even fight on his own”   
  
Chloe frowned until it appeared something dawned on her “No, no, no” she corrected “the protection isn’t for Kamski, they are for his thralls”   
  
Now it was Gavin’s turn to give Chloe a blank look “Thralls?”    
  
“Yes, his humans, his donors...his family”    
  
Gavin blocked her out, letting the secretary’s chatter become background noise as he stared at the board. He felt like kicking it over, scream at Chloe that she was lying, but all he could do was sit and stare at the board like it had entranced him.    
  
He needed to think, and think fast and come up with something that could get him out of this case before it even begun. Gavin knew he was in over his head.    
Why him of all people? He would rather spend the next month cleaning up the archive than work this case.    
  
“Detective Reed?”    
Great, now what?    
  
A man suited up in all grey and black business casual approached them both, greeted Chloe politely like he knew her before extending his hand to Gavin.    
This pale faced leech must be Connor then.    
  
Gavin slapped his hand away and got up “Do me a favor and stay out of my way, dipshit”   
Three vamps in one day was just too much, he needed some fucking coffee, and that fast.    
He was feeling a headache coming on, and he needed to cure it away from the corpse stench.    
  
Sadly, it appeared that his luck had run out for the evening and his shift hadn’t even gone on for that long when Connor slinked into the breakroom after him, still trying to get his attention.    
  
“Didn’t you hear me?” Gavin sneered as he leaned against the bench, waiting for his cup to be filled to the brim with coffee sludge.    
  
“I heard you quite well, detective Reed. However these are dire times and I hope we can be able to put personal conflicts aside for the greater good of the city, and settle for civil comradery”   
  
Again, Connor extended his hand to him, but Gavin had had enough. Enough of the pestering, feeling like prey, feeling cornered and ordered around.    
  
“You listen here and you listen good, Connor” Gavin spat “I don’t give two shits about you, your people, the vampire society or any of that shit and I would love to see you all burn. So why don’t you be a good boy and stay away so I can do my job far away from you glorified corpses. Hm? Sounds good?”   
  
A flicker of anger flashed in the vampire’s eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly, but it was enough to satisfy Gavin for now. He’d struck a nerve.    
  
“Of course, it was wrong of me to assume you would accommodate our cooperation, I will give you some time to adjust. I had only hoped that considering your brother’s nature, you would be more forthcoming”    
  
Gavin had the vampire by the throat and slammed up against a wall in three seconds flat and bared his teeth as he sneered “I don’t fucking have a brother”.   
It satisfied him greatly to see that Connor actually looked frightened. It was fucking delicious.    
The detective leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching and he could smell the metallic scent wafting off of Connor’s breath.    
  
“Do me a favor and get the fuck away from me. I want nothing to do with you, not if I can help it, so get out of my face before I set you on fire, dipshit”   
Obviously threats weren’t enough anymore, so he followed up by socking him in the gut, knocking the wind out of the vamp, as he sank to his knees.    
  
Gavin grabbed his full cup of coffee and stepped out of the break room, glaring at Chloe “What’re you looking at?”   
  
“Nothing, detective” she said emotionlessly as she averted her eyes, and fished her phone out of her purse and walked back towards her desk.    
This seemed all too fucking coincidental, Fowler, the fucking leeches getting up in his business, a fucking turf war prevention served to him on a platter.    
Gavin knew that he was getting paranoid in his ripe old age of 36, but paranoia had kept him alive so far.    
  
His hands were shaking again, his heart racing and he felt like he needed to throw up.    
  
“Keep an eye on the phone, will ya?” He called out in Tina’s general direction before grabbing his jacket and belining for the nearest exit that didn’t force him to pass the fucking secretary.   
Which happened to be the fucking roof, ten stories up.    
He’d take heights over vamps any day, no fucking problem, if it just didn’t make him break out in violent sweats.    
  
He walked over to the elevator and was glad to see it empty and he swiped his card and punched in the tenth floor before anyone could get in with him, and he stood there, composed with his hands firmly in his pockets until the door closed.    
  
Then he could finally exhale and he sank down to the floor in the corner and gulped for air. He’d fucked up, he knew he’d fucked up. Fuck, they were probably planning on how to kill him right now. Shit, shit, shit.    
What was Fowler thinking? Why not usher the case onto Hank instead? If he was hounding down racist detectives the old asshole seemed like a prime choice.    
  
Looking up, he saw the elevator pass the 9th floor and quickly got up and dusted off his pants like nothing ever happened and fell back to his composed stance like he had never left his place.    
The tenth floor was dark, except for a few flickering old lights from behind long curtains of plastic. The entire floor was being renovated and the construction workers had all went home for the day. Gavin liked it here, it was calm, it was quiet and very few liked it up here because it looked like something right out of a horror movie.    
He really didn’t mind all that much. Fishing out a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket he looked for the brick left at the bottom of the short flight of stairs up to the roof.    
  
The door had an automatic lock and he wasn’t going to be that stupid fuck who locked himself out on the roof. He found it next to some tools and picked it up, cradling it in his free arm as he mounted the stairs and rolled his eyes when he saw they had installed yet another lock. Like jesus fucking christ, for someone so willing to let vamps into the precinct, they sure as hell were paranoid about security.    
  
Taking a moment to rearrange himself, he put the cigarette between his lips, pocketed the lighter and fished out his card again and swiped it. The door swung open and he was greeted by the fresh, cool night air.    
Stepping out onto the roof, he made sure to secure the brick at the bottom of the door and pushed it with his foot to feel if it was sturdy enough.    
Happy with the results, he fished out his lighter again and shielded the flame with his hand as he lit up his smoke and immediately relaxed.    
  
There was no one up here with him, and he felt blissfully calm as he started pacing the area. Listening to the traffic below as he hummed to himself.    
Maybe a look wouldn’t hurt, right? Face your fears and all that shit they were preaching relentlessly in therapy.    
  
Looking back at the door and finding it still open and waiting for him, he took one hesitant step towards the edge. Then another, then another until he found himself about five feet from the edge.    
He was starting to feel a little nauseous, but nothing too overwhelming. He was a big boy, he could handle this.             
  
Closing the distance between himself and the edge, he placed his hands on it, feeling the cool stone under his skin as he exhaled smoke through his nose.    
Just one more step and a quick look, that was all he needed to do.    
  
Hesitantly, he moved closer and bent forward. The sight sent a chill down his fucking spine, but he had done it, he had looked over the edge and seen all that shit in miniature. Big fucking whoop.    
He stepped back only to feel it again.    
The sensation of having eyes on him, of being watched, of being hunted.    
  
Whirling around, he smacked into Connor, who looked at him with an emotionless expression and said calmly “Hello, detective”   
Gavin liked to think his reflexes were fast, but they were nothing against a vampire with a vendetta.   
The vamp grabbed him like he was a fucking ragdoll and shoved him roughly, and Gavin swore he saw life flashing before his eyes as he felt nothing but empty air around him as he tumbled over the edge.    
  
It was his worst nightmare come to life and it felt like forever, even if Connor had him by the fucking ankles in half a second flat and looked at him with a bored expression as he let the detective dangle, head first over the ten story drop to his death.    
  
“I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I hope you will find it in you to reconsider my offer of assistance in your case”   
  
This had to be a nightmare, it had to be, even if the painful grip around his ankles said otherwise.    
  
“Fuck you!” he barked as he tried to control his breathing, tried to not panic, who was he kidding he was bordering on a fuck panic attack and was seconds from pissing himself.    
He could see Connor shake his head and suddenly he felt the pull of gravity trying to pull him down as the vampire’s grip loosened around him for the briefest of moments.    
  
“I will ask again, detective Reed and I want you to remember this is crucial to your well being and I am afraid I must insist upon your cooperation. I won’t take no for an answer”    
  
Gavin closed his eyes, felt tears drip into his hairline as he swung like a pendulum above the world below. He wasn’t a religious man, but now might be the right fucking time to mouth a silent prayer.   
He hadn’t stepped foot in a church since he was a little kid and could barely remember the words.    
  


“Oh brother, didn’t you ever learn to not play with your food?”    
  
Connor attention immediately zoned in on the newcomer out of Gavin’s line of sight.    
  
“Stay out of this. This is the only means to an end to make him cooperate”    
  
“We have orders, Connor” the detective could feel the grip on his legs tense up considerably like a reassurance that Connor wasn’t about to drop him out of distraction.    
  
“We also have a duty to protect our own and I won’t let that be wasted on playing nice with a racist pig like HIM!”    
  
The newcomer tutted, but before he knew it, Gavin felt strong arms around his thigh and at his belt, swinging him up. It felt fucking horrible, and he staggered against a large, dark mass, barely able to catch his breath as he stared blindly at Connor while angry and terrified tears streamed down his face.    
  
“Look at the poor thing, you have completely traumatized him” the detective felt himself lose control of his legs and stuck in autopilot he found himself scooting up into the nearest corner, shivering and gasping for air.    
  
Someone kneeled in front of his, clad in dark, with slim sunglasses perched up on his nose, somehow concealing a pale face.    
And even in his panic, Gavin recognized him as the fucking vamp from the burger joint, it was Richard, Connor’s brother.    
  
Fuck, he was going to die up here. He was going to end up being eaten by the two of them and no one would be any wiser.    
  
The vampire gave him a pitying looked as he took off his sunglasses, and unsettling, pale eyes stared right at him, unblinkingly and inquisitively.    
  
“There, there, my beautiful lamb, it will be alright”    
Pale, cold fingers touched his face and rubbed at the stream of tears. Gavin’s reflexes were slow and sluggish and it took him a moment to register, to flinch and slap the intruding hand away.    
  
“My, detective Reed, you are a feisty little creature, aren’t you”   
Gavin watched in fear as the vampire before him ran his tongue across his thumb, lapping up his tears like it was a rare delight before leaning back in, uncomfortably close this time.    
  
“You don’t have to be scared, Gavin Reed, all you need to do is look at me”   
Another fucking dirty trick from these vamps, the creep was trying to glamour him. Then what? To stop him from running his mouth?    
To make him come with them willingly to a dark alley so they could eat him and dispose of his corpse?   
  
“No” he croaked, moving his head and line of sight as far away as he possibly could when being trapped in a corner.    
  
“Shush. All I want you to do is listen to me and look at me” Strong, cold hands grabbed onto each side of his face and forced his face forward, but he refused to look. He screwed his teary and stinging eyes shut. He wasn’t going to be a fucking puppet.    
  
“Gavin” the sound of his name sounded like an echo that sent shivers up and down his spine, and he felt a cool breath across his lips. It was a gentle voice beckoning him to look, to obey, to give in.    
  
To his shock, he felt lips against his own followed by the sensation of a wet tongue running across his lips, begging for entrance. The taste that lingered in his mouth tasted strangely metallic and something within him screamed for him to spit, to fight and to run.    
  
He knew what he fucker was doing, he was giving him V, and all he could do was melt into it, melt into the hands on him despite himself and lean into the touch like his life depended on the touch.    
  
“Look at me, Gavin”    
Came the whispered request, close to his lips and his body mindlessly followed the order and he stared into Richard’s eyes and felt his entire mind go empty. 


End file.
